


In Trade

by Jackyrackem



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem
Summary: Au in which Harbard was able to fix Ivars legs, but at the cost of some of Aslaug's sanity. When in Kattegat, Ivar is Aslaug's primary caregiver, and this causes him to hate his legs as much as he does in the original vikings universe.





	1. Halls

**Author's Note:**

> There will be torture and dub/con in later chapters.

You watched from the other end of the Great Hall as Ivar whispered something to Aslaug. She was lucid at the moment, only seeming to lose her sense once every moon cycle. Ivar was the one to watch over her when you were all back in Kattegat, and you knew when she was sick by how much sleep Ivar seemed to lose when he had to care for her. Your eyes dropped to your cup, wishing that things could be different. You had grown up with him in Kattegat, watching him go from a spoiled, crippled child, to a spoiled, able bodied child with the help of some stranger named Harbard. That was about the time that Aslaug started losing her senses, but it would happen more often, once every week. Ivar was too young to care for his mother then, so the slaves had helped out, as Ragnar could not stand to see what she had turned in to. Most of the villagers seemed to think that she began to have those fits in exchange for Ivar gaining the full use of his legs, but the stranger had left soon after so no one could question him.

Once Ivar could begin training with the other vikings, he proved a formidable opponent, and you bore many scars as proof of that fact. He would often insult you for being slow and weak, saying that you would never be a great shield-maiden, and this had caused you to begin ignorning him, choosing to train with Ubbe or Hvitserk instead. They had become as brothers to you, consoling you on those nights you all got drunk on mead and had to hear Ivar's insults directed at you or Sigurd. More than once you had broken down in Ubbe's arms, your fear at Ivar's words proving true causing you to weep silently, before raging at Ivar's ability to reduce you to such a state. Years later, you still couldn't say why his opinion had mattered to you. He had grown up, however, and one night had even drunkenly apologized for his constant insults. He had stopped treating you in such a manner after he began to care for Aslaug on his own. Something about having to care for her had softened him slightly, although he still picked fights with Sigurd almost daily.  
You looked back up across the hall at him, and found his eyes on you. Raising your cup, you nodded at the prince, and your jaw almost dropped as he repeated the action towards you, a smile almost appearing on his face. You had had so many dreams about that face when you were raiding together, some bad, most of them good, and all of them ending up with you two fucking furiously. You had always awoken with your own hand between your legs on those nights, but had never reached completion. You looked back, remembering one particularly bloody dream involving you and Ivar, and two slaves captured in a raid. Your mind went over the details of it again, and you snapped back to the current moment, noticing your legs had closed and you were rubbing them together, feeling your wetness.

It would have been easy to hide if you were wearing a dress, but you had always felt more comfortable in your leather armor, and it was what you had worn tonight. You looked back up at the main table and noticed Ivar was staring at you with a dark look on his face. He had his arms on the table and was leaning on his elbows, his head down, and you could see him holding his dining knife, knuckles white with his grip. You had instantly become angered, knowing that you had not done anything to earn that look. Figuring that Ivar's previous temperament had returned, you stood up from your table and walked away, joining the other shield-maidens. You spent the rest of the night playing drinking challenges with them, and joking about who was going to take whom to their furs. Jara had always had a thing for Gunnar, and from what the twins Taras and Torvi had said, they were already together, although in secret. The twins themselves both preferred to bed females, and had been sorely disappointed that they did not interest you as bed mates, even though they had tried to convince you after one particularly memorable battle. You had been overtaken by bloodlust, and began kissing Torvi after she had palmed your ass. Taras had tried to join in while Torvi was occupying your mouth and breasts, and you found she had had very clever fingers, bringing you to orgasm quickly, before trading places with her sister.

You smiled in remembrance of that night; while it was great fun, you had wanted more. You had wanted Ivar. Ivar sweating over you as he pumped his cock between your thighs. Ivar behind you as you stood on all fours like a beast, with his hand reaching around to play with your tender bundle of nerves. Ivar with his hand around your throat as the screams of the wounded rang out on the battlefield. Ivar covered in blood as he smacked you, and wrenched both of your arms behind your back to bend you over. It seemed that you could not escape thoughts of him, even in drink. You bade the twins farewell, laughing as they joked about wishing for another night with you, and left the suddenly empty great hall. 

Walking through the dark and quiet streets of Kattegat, you enjoyed the cold breeze. You had been made for the cold it seemed, often able to go without the fur wraps that most people wore in the fall and winter, reveling at the shock it provided when you were covered in the hot blood of your foes. "I did not think you would be strong enough to leave the generous offer of the twins, Y/n. I certainly wouldn't have been." The sudden appearance of Ivar had you grabbing your axe. You were fully aware of what some men did to women they found alone, and though you accepted it as a part of life, you refused to be a victim to the men that couldn't control themselves. Ivar grabbed your wrist roughly, and forced your hand back down. He had grown up in to a tall man, easily towering over you. When you realized who it was, you said,"Forgive me, Prince Ivar. I was not aware that it was you." You replaced your axe in your belt as he said," You have grown quite lethal over the years, y/n. I am pleased to see you can take care of yourself." His rough voice, quiet in the night, was deep enough to send a small shiver throughout your body. You had imagined that voice countless times, whispering all manner of naughty things. You felt yourself flush in the dark, and then felt relief at the fact that he could not see it. You remembered your status as you said,"Is there something I can do for you, Ivar?" You wanted to get back to your bed, and back to your fantasies, and you couldn't figure out why he was choosing to talk to you now. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. We are leaving on a raid soon, and I was curious as to whether or not you would be joining the Ragnarssons on it?" You had heard of the upcoming visit to Wessex from Ubbe and Hvitserk, and couldn't wait for the voyage. You were happiest when you were slicing other men open, and it seemed that it had been a long time since you last felt the lust of battle. "I would very much like to join such fearsome vikings on this raid." you said, formally accepting the invitiation. Ivar nodded and stepped away. He began walking back to the great hall, and without looking at you he said," I greatly look forward to seeing you destroy our enemies, y/n."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good old fashioned raiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to further this story, but this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me.

Three days. You had been on the ship to Wessex for three bloody days. The weather had not been bad, you had not had to deal with any storms on the trip. You loved the spray of the sea on your face, and your seasickness did not prove an issue on the calm waters. What had proved an issue was being in the same ship with Ivar. You usually rode on the boat with Taras, Torvi, and Jara. But Ubbe and Hvitserk had taken your arms on the dock in Kattegat, almost dragging you with them to their boat. Where you would be able to joke with your shield sisters before, now there was an air of seriousness with the Ragnarssons, and the quirky boatbuilder Floki. Your joking with your shield sisters was your way of releasing tension brought on by thinking of the upcoming battle. You had to behave a little better on this voyage, aware of how important everyone surrounding you was. Which only made your dreams of Ivar worse. You had gotten little sleep in the past three days, and the sleep you did get was riddled with the blue-eyed demi-god. You had once again awoken with your hand between your legs, covered in your slick and your scent. No one had seen, thank the gods. As soon as you had awoken from that fucking dream you had looked around, spotting the prince at the head of the boat, seemingly asleep. You had been tempted to crawl over to him, and find out what his neck tasted like, but you caught yourself. You were a shield-maiden and he was a prince. So you had done your best to stay awake and fantasize when you could control your hands.   
Ubbe and Hvitserk were standing beside you at the edge of the boat, keeping a watchful eye, when you spotted the coast. You thrilled at the idea of slitting throats and continuing to make a name for yourself. Once everyone had started moving around in preparation to land, Ubbe said,"Are you prepared for this raid, y/n? It seems your seasickness has plagued you heavily this trip. I only saw you sleep once or twice I believe." You snapped your head to look at him, embarassment covering your face in red, but saw that he was still looking at the shore. You could not detect a smirk or a hint of a joke so you took a deep breath and replied,"Yes a sickness has plagued me this time, Ubbe." You hoped that you were the only one that knew that it was a sickness of the mind; a sickness caused by unrequited lust. You changed the subject as the shore drew closer. "Do you have a different battle plan in mind, or are we just going to make camp and sweep the towns?"  
Ubbe thought for a moment before responding with a smile,"Ivar has a plan for these raids and has commanded myself, Hvitserk, Floki, and you to form a scouting party." You were silent at his words. You knew that you were being offered a chance, along with the twins and Jara, to prove yourself a useful member of the army, and a chance at a higher status which brought more wealth with it. You let out the breath you had held at his words and laughed, throwing your head back. You raised your hands to tie back your mist covered hair, suddenly ready to take on this new challenge. 

The scouting party had walked nearly half a day now, and everyone was ready for a good battle. After the landing and a short trek, the main camp was set up in the forest away from the beach. Your group had left soon after. You had come upon a small village, and Ivar had commanded that the party of seven split up. You and Hvitserk followed the curve of the valley down to the left of the village, observing the terrain for a report to Ivar. Ubbe and the twins swept to the right, and Ivar had stayed back with Jara. You had scowled at that, wishing that you were the one to be alone with him. But you quickly turned your mind toward more important matters. As you and Hvitserk followed the treeline, you noticed that the back of the village was not as fortified as the front, and that they also had horses in pens near the edge of the town. Hvitserk had been looking for soldiers on patrol, but saw none. Ivar's suspicion that this was a simple farming village had been correct, and while it was likely you would not find any treasure, you knew that supplies for the army were always needed. The horses and food would help, and slaves would be taken from the village. After watching closely for another hour or so, you two returned to Ivar's position. Hvitserk told Ivar what you had seen, and you kept quiet, looking Jara up and down. She mouthed 'later' at you and you gave a small nod. Ubbe and the twins returned, and it was then that Ivar released the small scouting party to make camp while he discussed the plan with his brothers. 

Jara had motioned you to sit down a few hours later after you had all eaten. You were eager to hear what she had to say, even though there was no way she could know of your small obsession with Ivar. After making sure no one was close enough to hear you two, she began speaking. 'Well that was interesting, y/n.' You looked to her face, at that point you could have happily murdered her if she didnt keep talking. Taking a deep breath, you played along with her game, knowing she loved to gossip and needed a fully invested audience. "So how was your time alone with the prince, Jara?" She grinned at you and continued, assured from your response that you wanted to hear what happened. 'He began talking to himself about the battle, which I have heard him do before. But then, he looked at me and began asking how often we had slept in the same room. I thought it an odd question but told him that we only slept near one another when raiding. He nodded and was quiet, and then he asked if you had spoken to me about any suitors.' Jara turned to you, eyes wide and mouth open. You rolled your eyes, your brain working out why he would ask that. A part of you hoped it was because he was interested in you, but then you realized why the brothers had been giving you this chance to prove yourself. If you could prove your worth, then the brothers, and Aslaug, could marry you to someone to strengthen their position. A scowl transformed your face, to block out the hurt that you felt. You shook your head, realizing that there was no reason for you to feel this way. Ivar had shown disgust for you as a child and a young shield maiden. It had transformed in to respect and nothing more. Still the hope you held that he saw you as a woman was crushed, and you decided from that point on that you would do whatever you could to get away from Kattegat. You would make a good wife, as long as the man did not expect you to sit at home washing his linen and his armor. Your resolve firmly in place, you finally replied to Jara,"I believe that they are going to marry me off. I hope the match is a good one; I will not abide a man thinking he can harm me without punishment." Your eyes glittered dangerously as you handled your small boot knife, suddenly wishing you could sink it in to the prince. 

You had had a fitful night of sleep, but luckily the information you got from Jara had kept you from dreaming about Ivar again. You awoke in time to see Ubbe return to camp, telling everyone that the army would reach you all later that day. You woke Jara and the twins up, whispering "A night raid, sisters." You wagged your eyebrows and smiled, seeing the deadly grins light up their faces. You four spent the rest of the day preparing your weapons quietly as you waited for the sun to go down. 

It was time. Your body vibrated with energy and you felt your arms ready to split men open. Ivar had decided that for such a small village, the entire army did not need to go in to battle. He reserved half the forces for another raid, telling them to pack up the camp and watch for his signal to occupy the town after the fight was over. He stated that a regular frontal assault was all that would be needed to overtake a small village such as this, so everyone had followed him directly to the village. No torches were taken, so that you would all have the element of surprise. When you heard that you were to move in, you ran your hand through some ashes and wiped your darkened fingers across your face. Joining Jara and the twins, you wanted to bolt across the clearing and begin raiding, but you held yourself to the common pace. When you reached the outskirts of the village, you could no longer hold in your battle shout, and neither could the others. Screaming, with wild eyes, you ran in to the center of the village before you came across any enemies. Your eyes scanned around, locking with the face of a handsome villager, and felt lust rise in your body as you watched him rush towards you. He swung his blade, hitting your raised shield, and you moaned slightly as you felt your sword rip him open from left to right. You looked down at the dying man, and growled," Such a waste of a pretty face." You laughed maniacally and moved on to the next opponent. Making your way through the center of the town, you came upon a house that had a closed door. Kicking it in, you saw a woman holding a knife, in front of two small boys. You admired her courage but found it misplaced. She would have been smarter to take her sons and run. You marched forward and in one swing almost severed her head from her neck completely. You winked at the boys, knowing they would be taken as slaves or killed. Rifling through the belongings, you found some jewelry that the dead woman had tried to hide under her pillow. Grabbing your prizes, you felt a small sting on your left leg. Looking down you saw that the oldest boy had taken up his mother's knife and attempted to hurt you. You put the jewelry in your pocket, and placing your shield on your back, grabbed the boys by their collars. You dragged them to the center of town, seeing that the raid had been successful. "Take them for me, and tie them with the others," you commanded a passing thrall. The older one showed spirit, and if you could you would save them from death. 

The fight was won with only two losses, and the rest of the army had taken over the village. Sitting in the center with Jara, Taras, and Torvi, you had shown them the jewelry you had found, making sure to loosen your top after putting them on so that they could see how they looked on you. Your blood still sang out with the thrill of battle, and you needed something to do with your excess energy. Looking around, you spotted a newly acquired slave, and walked over. "Him," you pointed with your sword. The man guarding the slaves pulled him from the post and handed his rope to you. He towered over you, almost the same height as Ivar, and your mood darkened at that thought. You sheathed your sword and pulled your knife out, yanking his rope down so he stood eye to eye with you. You licked his sweat covered neck, and whispered," If you behave, this can be enjoyable for both of us. But if you try to kill me, it will be decidedly less so...for you." He nodded his understanding, and you began to walk to one of the abandoned huts. But before you could reach the door, you felt a pair of eyes on you. Looking to the fire, you saw Ivar staring at you. Lifting your head and raising one of your brows, you gave him a smirk and a nod. You were going to enjoy this prize as much as you could, knowing you could not have what you really wanted.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raiding continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly falling in love with this story and have quite a few more chapters planned. :)

You slammed the door of the hut closed, your body on fire. Pushing the slave, he got the hint and backed up by the bed. You stood there and looked at him, motioning to his pants. With downcast eyes and shaky hands, he untied the rope that held them up, and let them drop to the floor. His shirt was blocking his cock from your view, and you hoped it was big enough to satisfy you. You stepped forward with the rope around your fist, and sliced his shirt from his neck to his waist. It was hanging on by an inch, and you yanked the rope. Gods, some men were thick-headed. "Rip it off." you commanded. He obeyed you, glaring at you with deep brown eyes. When his shirt fell to the floor, you took a satisfied breath. He was well-muscled from years of farm labor; he had large arms and a strong back, with a wide chest and big, rough hands. As you looked down you saw a well-sized prick, although it was not fully hard. You nodded to the bed, as you dropped the rope and began removing your clothes. You felt his eyes wander over your shapely body, and saw his fists clench when he noticed your breasts and hardened nipples. You felt your pussy tingle, and reached down to place two fingers at your entrance. Stepping forward you placed your knife at his throat and said,"Open." He obeyed once again and you put your slick fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes and grunted, cleaning your fingers with his soft warm tongue. Smiling, you spoke. "I might keep you for my personal slave if you can please me, farmer." He opened his eyes and grinned around your fingers, before grabbing handfuls of your breast and kneading. He moved his head down while looking at you, circling first one nipple and then the second with his tongue. You smirked back at him, reaching around to caress his hair before grabbing it and forcing him down on the bed. You looked down to see that his cock was rigid and almost purple with want. You released his hair but kept a taut grip on the rope still around his neck as you leaned down and put it in your mouth. The tip hit the back of your throat and there was still a hand and a half length showing. He moaned at the feeling of your hot wet mouth, so you removed it with a pop. Climbing on the bed, he began to scoot back as you straddled him, lining his cock up with your dripping opening. You heard a noise at the window and knew that some of your viking brothers enjoyed watching this sort of thing. You put your mind back to your own needs as you sank down on his huge length, feeling him fill you completely. Dropping the knife, you reached behind you and began to fondle his sac as you rocked back and forth, eliciting a moan from him. You were not even close to being done so you let go of him and yanked the rope, right before you slapped him. His eyes shone with a rage that you found made him even more attractive, as he grabbed your hips roughly and began moving you back and forth even harder. You put one of the fingers from your free hand in your mouth, wetting it, before reaching down to circle the tiny bundle of nerves that was swollen and aching for pressure. You threw your head back, welcoming the first wave of orgasm that rolled heavily through your body. Laughing at his roughness, you stopped rocking and leaned forward, biting the line of his jaw while bouncing your lower half up and down on him. You could sense he was nearing release again so you stopped moving, disappointed with his lack of control. He stared at you with his chest heaving, and you smacked him again. Leaning back down you whispered,"You are my slave for now, and will do as I command. You will not finish until I give you permission, or you will find yourself without a cock. Am I clear, slave?" He nodded quickly, and you saw as he closed his eyes to try and regain some control of himself. He spoke to you then, saying,'I have never seen one as glorious as you. Surely you were sent by Satan himself to tempt a sinner like me.' You gave an evil laugh as you said,"This satan you speak of, he did not send me. I belong to no man, and answer only to my king and my gods. You had best keep that in mind, slave, as I am not afraid to end your life if you do not do as I say." His eyes popped open and he responded slyly,' I would fear death only if it meant that I could not have this slit again, woman.' You allowed his free speech as a reward for being so gifted in size. You began to ride him again in earnest, and leaned back so that the tip of his prick hit the sensitive spot in your cunt, knowing he would not be able to hold himself back again. You could feel the orgasm building as you reached up and grabbed your own breasts. The feel of the rough rope scraping against you pushed you over the edge and you lost all your senses as the orgasm took you with it. You felt him struggle beneath you and looked down to see bright red blood fountaining from his slit throat. You shot to your feet and looked around to see who had taken your prize from you, when you heard his voice from the darkened corner. Ivar stepped forward, sheathing his knife, as he said,'He had finished in you without your permission. He was unclear on the rules, so I ended his life as you had warned.' He finished talking with a smile gracing his full lips, and you hated him for making you want him while you still had someone else's seed dripping down your thighs. You stalked forward, still overcome by lust. "I had planned a full night with that farmer, and you have taken my prize." Your eyes shrank down to slits as he refused to move from your advance. You stopped when you felt his wall of a chest against your breasts, and shouted as he grabbed your upper arms and picked up your body entirely while walking back towards the bed. He set you down and grabbed the arm of the dead slave, flinging him almost across the room. You sat down in shock, wondering where this was going to go. He pushed you down on the bed and, grabbing the ripped tunic from the floor, proceeded to clean you up. 

 

When he was done, you tried to get up but his large hand pushed you back down. A fresh wave of lust made your pussy twitch. Upon seeing this, Ivar looked to your face and raised an eyebrow, before licking the lips you longed to kiss. He placed his fingers in your mouth and you automatically swirled your tongue around them, before he removed them and shoved them harshly in your waiting cunt. You shut your eyes until you felt his fingers roughly pinching your nipples and pulling on them. He groaned softly and then said,' You will watch me as my fingers bring you to orgasm.' Your mouth dropped open at the sight of him between your legs, his cock straining against is own armor. He began to curl his fingers inside you, hitting the spot that was aching to feel something, and he picked up his pace and energy. His entire arm was moving, his fingers were curling as they moved in and out of you. He chuckled darkly as he felt your walls contract around his fingers, and allowed his head to fall back while his hand rubbed his cock through his pants. You came harder than you had with the slave's cock in you, ending your orgasm on a roar. You heard him moaning as well, and knew that for some reason he had spilled his seed in his pants. You opened your eyes after all of the sensations left you, and looked down seeing that he was gone. Standing up, you noticed that your back felt cold and wet, and realized that you had just been brought to orgasm by Ivar, on a bed where he had killed your previous toy. You spent the rest of the night in a daze, not able to sleep, but not able to think either. Part of your wish had come true, and it only made you want more. 

 

You had been raiding the kingdom of Wessex for about one month, and after that first raid, Ivar had not spoken to you at all. You assumed that he was drunk, and did not remember, or want to remember, what had transpired in that hut. You did not let it bother you, as you had your hands full with your living prizes. You had found out that the boys you had taken captive were indeed strong willed, as they constantly rebelled against your commands. You had found all manner of pesky things in your bed, including a snake and two toads, but they had stopped messing with your furs after you had killed the animals in front of them, and gave them to the boys as a meal. Later, the older boy had shouted his name at you after you had insisted on calling them slave one and slave two. He had earned a black eye from you for shouting, but you rewarded him for giving you his name, Aldred, and his brother's, Almund. After two weeks, they had learned to stay close to you or your area. You found you had a growing fondness for them, and often rewarded them with small trinkets you found on the raids.

 

You had only been coming across small, poorly defended villages that offered little to no resistance. On the last battle, a fortnight ago, you had thought of taking another toy but found that none of them sparked your interest in the same way as they would have before. You had not had any release since that short time with Ivar, and your mood was becoming unbearable. Jara and the twins had even commented, but kept quiet after you threw a knife at Torvi's legs for grumbling about you needing a good ride. You kept to your own area after that, finding that the boys distracted you from your anger. The next day, a scout returned with news that he had found a well fortified village that was large in size. Ubbe motioned to you to follow him, and you nodded at the boys to return to the fire by your bed. After watching them pass by most of the vikings unharassed, you turned and made your way to the tent that Ubbe had disappeared in to. 

 

Ivar stood at the table, bent over a map, quietly conversing with Hvitserk. He looked up when you came stalking in, but revealed nothing that would indicate he felt any differently towards you. He looked back down and began to speak. 'This village is more heavily fortified than all of the villages that we have raided combined. We will need the entire army, as I believe this to be the city of Essex. They will provide a challenge, but if the rumors are true, they will have large amounts of silver hidden in their church.' He looked around at each face at the table before continuing, 'We will need scouts to ride ahead and determine the best way to attack so we do not lose too many warriors.' You spoke up, eager to prove your worth again. "I volunteer to scout ahead and return with information." Ivar thought for a moment before saying,'No. We need you here to control your slaves, as they only seem to listen to you but you threaten anyone that tries to kill them.' He smirked at you as you grumbled softly at his decision. In the end he sent Ubbe and the twins again, before sending everyone away with the command to be ready to march the following night. You left the tent as soon as you could, heart pounding from the thought of the upcoming battle, and also from being in such close proximity to Ivar again. You had to stop yourself from squirming as you thought back on that night; you could almost feel Ivar's fingers again. You made your way to the fire, grabbing food and water for you and the boys, before heading to your own bed. As you handed Almund his plate, Aldred asked what was happening. You explained that the army was moving just as before, but Aldred was not silenced by your answer. 'But this looks different. Usually just a few of your men are excited, but this time everyone feels different.' You looked at him for a moment, proud of his observations, before smacking him in the back of the head and saying,'EAT.' He glared at you before returning to his meal, a silent smile on his face. You looked at the brothers and knew that they would be strong enough to survive slavery and maybe even earn their freedom. You laughed to yourself before throwing the bones from your meal aside, and snuggling down under your furs. 

 

The next night saw everyone moving the camp, and even the boys listened to your instructions to keep quiet. Ivar had gotten the information he needed from Ubbe and the twins, and decided to use half the army to attack at dawn, while the second half would flank the army from the right after the entire enemy force had all left the village. You were chosen, along with the twins and Jara, to attack first. Once camp was made and Ivar had ordered the army to move, you told your boys to stay back by your bed once more. Aldred and Almund had agreed with solemn faces; you had told them what would happen to them if you did not return from battle, and this was the first real risk that you had taken. You had told them that if you did not return, they were not to run. They were to take accept their fate with strength, and if they did then they might meet you in Valhalla. Aldred had had tears in his eyes when you said it, but a soft smack to the head had made him wipe his eyes and attempt to convey strength. You stood up and turned around, jogging to catch up with the army as they left camp under the cover of darkness.

 

The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky when the city came in to view. You had covered your face with ashes again, and standing next to your sisters, and Ivar, you stopped just shy of the city walls, out of range of the archers. Ivar stepped forward and roared his challenge to the guards. The rest of you joined your voice with his, letting the king know that you had a formidable force outside his walls. The large gates opened and you raised your shield and sword, unsure of what was to come. Five riders came in to view, stopping just outside the gates, signaling they wanted to talk. Ivar motioned with a nod of his head and four more vikings joined him. They sheathed their swords and walked towards the city. Everyone waited as the discussion was held between Ivar and the King of Essex, Sigered. Tensions rose as shouting was heard, but Ivar turned away, walking smugly back to the army. When they reached their positions, Ivar shouted,'They offered a pittance of 100 pieces of silver to leave them and return to our ships. We will take everything from them, and see them dead!' He finished his shout, and you began to bang your sword on your shield, ready to lay waste to the offensive saxons. You watched Ivar for instruction after seeing the Essex army rush out the doors. Ivar gave another roar and rushed forward, his strong body wielding his sword and shield, while axes bounced at his hips. You joyfully ran in to battle, your blood once again pumping quickly through your body. Keeping pace with the front line, you crouched down as you heard Ivar shout,'SHIELD WALL' at the top of his lungs. You slammed your shield in to the ground and leaned in to it, knowing the saxons would soon meet their end, and trusting your brethren's shields to keep you safe. You felt a great surge, and dug your feet deeper in to the soft ground beneath you as men pushed against you and tried to pull your shield out of your grasp. The warriors behind you began sticking their swords through the small gaps in the wall, and you joined them. Stick, pull. Stick, twist, pull again. You felt blood seep below your feet, making the ground even harder to keep your stance on, and you almost lost your footing before you heard Ivar's shout again, instructing the wall to break as Ubbe and Hvitserk led the remaining force over the hill and behind the Essex army. You pushed with your shield, and then pulled it back, coming face to face with your foes. You could see the whites of their eyes as they realized they were fighting a female, and then you saw the regret as they underestimated you and you ran them through with your sword. After killing three enemies in quick succession, you moved forward, ready to take the city and claim your riches. But something was wrong. Wanting to taste victory too soon, too many vikings had rushed towards the city, and you were all surrounded as the rest of the Essex army had poured out through the gates. Ivar had commanded the army to move away from the city and break through the wall. You followed his command, trying to push your way through the wall and get to open space. Your mistake had been to turn your back. You heard a clang and felt pressure as you fell to the ground. You tasted mud and blood in your mouth before you closed your eyes and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner, torture. TW: torture, gore, violence, assault, mentions of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dra til helvete, jævla fitte - go to hell, fucking pussy

 

You awoke to hear voices, making the pounding in your head worse. All too soon, the memory of the fight came back to you. You stood up, hearing chains rattle around. You felt the shackles at your wrists and feet, and your heart began to pound in your chest. You began calling to be set free, when a quiet voice sounded from your right; a voice you would recognize anywhere. You moved to the corner of your cell, listening to what Ivar was mumbling. 'They have captured me, and you, and the twins. But before they grabbed me, I saw Hvitserk and Ubbe clear the field with the rest of the army.' You processed that information for a moment before asking,"How long have we been in here?" He let you know that you had been asleep for the better part of two days, before you inquired about the twins. He sighed, and told you what had happened to them. 'The king had come for Torvi and Taras last night. Only Taras came back. She just stopped yelling an hour ago. I can get no information from her, other than the king tried to have her and her sister, but they rejected him.' 

You bowed your head, knowing what happened to captives in most situations. You knew Torvi was strong enough to survive it, but neither sister would survive without the other. You quieted down as you heard footsteps down the hallway. Footsteps and a dragging sound. The cells you were sequestered in had bars on the doors, but no wood. You could see the guard dragging a body past your cell, leaving a trail of blood behind. It was Torvi. Most of her clothes were missing, and she had numerous cuts all along her body. Taras screamed in rage at the mistreatment of her sister, attacking the cell door before the guard even reached her. He walked past Taras' cell to the one they were obviously keeping Torvi in, and you heard what you assumed to be Torvi being thrown inside. You ground your teeth at the situation. All four of you knew that Ubbe and Hvitserk would tear down the walls of Essex with their bare hands to rescue their brother Ivar. You only hoped that you would all be alive when that happened. You settled down after the guard left, deciding to get some rest while you could. Only the gods knew what was in store for you, and your mind immediately thought of your boys. You figured they were dead by now, but hoped that someone had seen you being taken captive and would keep them safe for you. 

 

You awoke to the sound of your cell door being opened. A rough hand removed the shackles from your wrists and ankles and then grabbed your hair. Without waiting for you to gain your feet, the guard dragged you past the door of your cell, and down the hall. You could hear Ivar screaming to leave you alone and take him. 'I am Ivar Ragnarsson! I can tell you what you want to know, just leave her alone!' You choked back a sob of fear before squaring your jaws, preparing yourself for what was to come. The guard set you down on a table, and more shackles were placed at your wrists and ankles after they were each pulled away from your body. You laid spread out on a stone slab, and your terror returned. The guard stepped back from the table and the slaves that had wrestled you in to the cuffs left through a door on the left, while a door on your right opened to reveal a man in a linen dress. He stepped forward, to a small stand that had different tools laid out on a piece of leather. After running his hands across each one, he walked slowly up to you with his hands together and his head bowed. He began uttering some strange words before looking up to you and saying,' Hello, child. You might be wondering why I am here. You are going to tell me what I want to know, but the more you hold out, the longer this will take.' You glared at him, before spitting in his face. "Dra til helvete, jævla fitte." He wiped your spittle away with one hand, and then reared back and punched you in the face. He returned to his previous position with his hands clasped together, and said,' I will not tolerate that heathen language in this house, pagan.' You glared at him and repeated the sentence in english for him. He chuckled to himself and you waited for another punch that did not come. He walked back to the tool-laden stand while saying,'I can see that it is going to be difficult to break you, young one.' He grabbed a knife and brought it over to a stanchion that held smoldering coals. He set the knife edge in the coals while returning to grab some sort of whip hanging from the side of the table. You clenched your jaws once more as you understood what he meant to do. You looked at the tool in his hands, seeing that it was a whip with seven strands. But each strand contained four or so metal pieces that had jagged edges. You looked right at his face as he lifted his arm and brought the whip down across your thighs. You refused to cry out, even though the pain was blinding. He adjusted his arm and brought the whip down a second time, across your abdomen. You still remained quiet, although tears leaked out of your eyes and your breath left your body. His final hit landed across your breasts, tearing at the sensitive flesh. You cried out, still looking at his face, your hatred burning clearly from yours. He set the whip back down as you felt blood course down your sides and on to the slab you were on. You could see that this man was breathing harshly, but that he also seemed to be aroused. You felt another fear that you had not known before. You had never been this exposed, this helpless, and at that moment you knew what would happen at the end of this, if you did not die first. He walked back to your side, with his hands hiding his enjoyment of what he was doing, and said,' How many men make up your army?' You hissed at him, with spit flying from your mouth,'You will die for this, you worthless cur.' He acted as though he had not heard you, and walked back to retrieve the red hot knife. He donned a leather glove and gripped the weapon, walking back to you. You steeled yourself for the pain to come as he cut through your shredded clothes; you could feel the heat from the knife almost blistering your skin. He placed the knife against the bleeding wounds from the whip, and then sank the still hot blade through your side, ripping outwards. The hot knife sealed the flesh, preventing you from dying of blood loss, but still causing immeasurable pain. You cried out for a second time and fought as hard as you could to try and get away from the torturer but to no avail. He walked back to the stanchion and replaced the knife as the smell of your burning flesh caused you to retch up the water you were given earlier. You held back your sobs, refusing to give this man the satisfaction of enjoying any more of your pain. He walked back to your side, and his visage blurred from the unbidden tears that were blocking your vision. He spoke again. 'Will Ivar's brothers attack again? Or will they make peace for his safe return?' You shook your head, trying to prevent yourself from going unconscious, and responded slowly," They will tear down these walls. Our Gods will ensure that you pay for your crimes, before you are sent to your death." He grabbed the whip once more, striking you once across your legs, once across your abdomen, and once across your chest. It had hurt before, but now there was no barrier of clothes to protect you in the slightest. You roared out after each hit, hoping that you would be alive to see him destroyed before you joined your family in Valhalla. You felt no more for a while. 

 

When you awoke, it was to the feeling of cold water hitting your face and body. You could feel each wound that had been inflicted on you before you passed out, but suddenly fearing what happened while you were asleep had you sending your senses out to test the rest of your body for injury. You felt nothing new, and released a breath at the understanding that he did not touch you again. You looked around the room to see that the guard that had dragged you in was the one to douse you with the water. You heard the right door open again and your fear returned, hitting you almost as hard as he had. You turned to see that he was not as excited as he had been before. A sick feeling settled in the pit of your stomach as you watched the guard leave. Your mind raced, trying to figure a way to get out of your situation, when he removed his robes. You prepared your mind for what was to come as he ran his hand up your leg, digging his fingers in to each wound. You knew he wanted to hear you scream again, and you tried to deny him that pleasure, but when he got to your breasts, he began roughly kneading the torn, punctured flesh. His hand traveled down to your side and pressed in on your cut, which caused you to involuntarily scream out and begin crying. You hated yourself for allowing him to see this weakness; you knew that he only bested you because you had no weapon or freedom. He climbed on top of you, but instead of forcing his small prick in you, he began to touch himself as he spread your blood over your body. You yelled at him, you shouted, you raged against the animal on top of you, shamed that he could touch you in such a way. You felt him shudder as a warm substance hit your stomach; you turned your head to heave again, except nothing came up this time. Tears ran in rivulets down your face as he climbed off of you, panting, and donned his robes before walked to retrieve the knife again. As he returned, he spoke to you with shuddering breath,'You are lucky you are not a christian, elseways I would have had my way with that cunt. As it is, I do not see you fit to take my cock.' You sneered at him, holding back disgusted sobs, and said," Thank Odin for small mercies; though I doubt I would feel that shriveled nub anyway." That got a reaction out of him, as he stormed to your side and held the hot knife up to your face. 'Let us see if you feel so vain about yourself after my knife marks your savage face.' He ran the hot knife from your right eye to the bottom of your jaw, leaving a gaping, burned wound. You cried out once more, and welcomed the arms of black that surrounded you, bringing you into a blissful, unaware state. 

 

'y/n. Y/n, please, please say something. WAKE UP!'  
"Gods, control yourself, Ivar. I am awake. Did I miss breakfast?" You joked with Ivar as you awoke, feeling once again all of the pain that was inflicted on you by the weak little man in a dress. 'What happened in there, y/n? What did they do to you?' You took a deep breath, reliving every moment in an instant, and replied,"There was a man in a dress; I believe he was one of their Christian priests. He asked for information about the army and your brothers, and I did not give him what he wanted. Except for a few of my cries of pain." You turned in on yourself as you heard Ivar growling and slamming his fists against the bars. You were tired, and did not want to think about what had happened to you. It could have been worse, at least he didn't get his prick inside you. That brought the twins to mind, and you shot up from the corner as fast as you could without opening up your wounds. "Ivar. Torvi and Taras, are they alive? TORVI? TARAS??" You heard no response and then Ivar said,' They took Taras after they brought you back. She has not returned, and Torvi has not made a sound. I am not sure if she survived her night with the King or not.' You heard the underlying rage in his voice, and knew that the chances were good that she had succumbed to her injuries. You closed your eyes against a wave of pain; your body hurt, but that did not compare to losing a shield-sister in this manner. She should have died with her weapons in her hands, and the Valkyries taking her soul to Valhalla. You felt more tears sweep down your face. You were surprised you had anything left. Ivar must have heard you sniffling, because he decided to distract you, and his own mind, from thinking about what was happening to Taras. He spoke softly to you so that you had to quiet yourself and your mind to hear what he was saying.  
'So, do you always try to pleasure yourself in your sleep, y/n?' You gasped at that statement, and began cursing in your language. "Son of poxed whore, you saw that??" You hung your head in shame, afraid that he would begin to make excuses for why he did not find you attractive when he said,' Yes, I saw. And it took every measure of strength I had to not join you and make you scream my name.' You forgot your wounds, for the most part, at his statement; but then your rage returned. A small part of you realized that while you had just suffered unmentionable pain at the hands of the Christians, Ivar was giving you a way to process and focus it; on him. "What in the Hel are you talking about? You barely looked at me for this entire voyage and raid, except that night in the hut." At the mention of that night, he growled softly. You closed your eyes at the sound; if you had not just been tortured and assaulted, you could have cum at the sound that ran out of his throat. 'Ah, the hut. That was the first and only time I have spilled earlier than I wanted to, y/n. And it was from seeing your face as you reached your end.' 

 

"Then why did you leave me, Ivar?" you asked. He responded almost immediately, guessing you would ask that question. 'I could not afford a distraction such as you. If I had taken you to my bed that night, we would not have left my tent for the rest of our time here.' You chuckled weakly at that, saying,"Perhaps it would have been best, then we would not be here." He agreed quietly with you, and you suddenly understood that he blamed himself for you all being captured. You decided it was your turn to distract him, and you shifted to a more comfortable position before you spoke again.  
"Do you know why I had been pleasuring myself on the boat, and for months before that, Ivar?" He quietly grunted in a questioning manner, so you said,"It was from thoughts of you. I have wanted you since you called me weak and told me I would never be a proper shield-maiden. Although my hands dont compare to the pleasure I received from yours." You paused, waiting for a sound from him. He chuckled softly again, and you heard him draw breath to speak. Just then, the sound of a door opening had your stomach clenching and you moving to the door of the cell. It was the guard again. He had Taras. Dragging her like had dragged her sister, he deposited her in the cell. You heard his footsteps as he moved down to Torvi's cell. He shouted for another guard, and when he arrived you heard one of them say,'This one did not survive. Take her body. We will dispose of it later.' You and Ivar began shouting at them. Torvi deserved to be buried with her weapons, and rites needed to be performed to ensure her soul did not wander for all eternity. You raged until you could no longer hear their footsteps. That had been the last blow. You lost yourself in your sorrow, and Ivar remained quiet, letting you rid yourself of the last vestiges of sadness. When you had cried yourself out, you felt a shadow come over your soul. You set your mind to escaping, and decided that they would wring no more tears from you. You decided they would wrest no more cries of pain from your lips. You began talking with Ivar about how long you had been captured. You figured out that you had been held for around two weeks. Ivar said that Ubbe and Hvitserk would wait for reinforcements before attempting to take the village again, so that gave you another two weeks in which to plan. Ivar had been awake when they had taken him in to the dungeon, so he would know the way out. A week later, Ivar began to tell you of his plan. He told you that Ubbe and Hvitserk would find a way to give you a signal to prepare yourselves before they began attacking. You waited another week, spending your time alone planning. Taras had slowly come around and began participating in the conversation; but Ivar had to relay her messages to you since you all had to speak quietly so as not to alert the guards to your scheming. Once the three of you agreed on the plan, all you had to do was wait for a sign from Ivar's brothers. 

 

It came one night while you were all asleep. You woke up to the sound of shouting. Straining your ears, you heard shouts of fire. The king knew that Ubbe and Hvitserk would try a rescue, but he had underestimated the savagery with which they would attack. Sounds of battle soon filled the air, and you heard a great pounding sound as Ivar's army, your people, broke down the great doors of the village. Your heart began racing as you felt the impending battle lust take you. You were still sore and your wounds needed tending, but nothing short of death could hold you back from exacting your revenge on the vile men who did this to you and your shield sisters. 

 

The guards ran in, as you all knew they would. Ivar had guessed that they would come retrieve him to prevent the loss of their village, but Ivar had no plans on being their hostage. He would not be used to stem the flow of blood from the saxons this night. Readying yourselves, you heard the guards make their way past your cell. You lunged forward and reached out, grabbing a short sword from one of them. While he was distracted with you, in that split second, Ivar rushed the door just as the guard unlocked it. He knocked the larger man to the ground and placed a well aimed kick to his jaw, knocking him unconscious. You watched as the guard that you had taken the weapon from addressed the more immediate threat; a raging, blue eyed demi-god. You waited until Ivar was close enough to your cell and you stuck the handle of the blade through the bars. His long fingers gripped the sword and pulled it from between the bars. Lunging to his right and sliding on his knee, he sliced through the tendons at the back of the guards legs, before stepping forward with his left foot and driving the sword through the chest of both guards, one after the other. He bent over and grabbed the keys, unlocking your cell first, and then Taras'. She stepped forward and as you looked her over, you gasped. You had never imagined you would see her so lifeless without actually being dead. The light and mischief was gone from her eyes completely. Her movements had a finality to them that frightened even Ivar. But now was not the time for comfort. Now was the time for revenge. You grabbed a sword from one of the guards, and looked to Ivar. Escape had been the first part of your plan. The second part was revenge. You looked at Ivar and Taras and said," Follow me." You led them down the hallway that you had been dragged in to. Upon arriving in the small torture chamber, you had to control your immediate reaction to flee. You would not let them use your fear against you. After calming yourself, and ignoring the blood stained table, you signaled to Taras to grab one of the weapons from the small table. Turning, you looked for the door that the priest had entered through. It was locked, but you and Ivar succeeded in breaking it down. Walking through, you found yourself at the bottom of a stairwell. The three of you crouched, and climbed the stairs slowly, listening for sounds of the enemy. After making your way to the top, you looked around and saw another set of doors behind their strange altar. Making your way through, you found the rooms where the females of the church stayed. Looking around, you saw the women, hiding in the corners of the rooms. You looked to the very left, and there, behind some of the women, was the man who tortured you. An evil grin spread across your face. "Him." You pointed at him, and the women did not move. Ivar stepped up and said,'You can die for him, or you can let us take him. It is your choice.' They looked at one another before slowly moving aside and allowing you a path to him. You stalked up to him as a wolf stalks up to its prey; You held the sword to his neck and commanded he stand.  
"Take us to the king, torturer. And we may spare you our blood-eagle," you told him. He immediately pissed himself, and began to shake. You held in your laughter at the weakness of this thing that dared call himself a man. As he started toward the king's chambers, Taras began to lead the way. You felt sickened as you realized that when the king could not make Torvi submit, he had tried to force himself on Taras. She alone knew if he succeeded, and this revenge would be for her and her lost sister. You stood back when the priest motioned to a set of large double doors, knowing that Ivar and Taras could handle their own while you held your revenge at the edge of your sword. You heard the sounds of battle from inside, and then Ivar emerged with the king in his grasp. While Ivar had a look of fierce joy on his face, Taras' look was still that of someone with a dead heart. You shuddered to think of the pain that she would inflict on the king when this battle was over. 

 

You hobbled quickly to the town center after most of the fighting had died down. Ivar passed the king to another viking before rushing to his brothers and embracing them both in a hard hug. When they broke apart, Ubbe ruffled Ivar's hair, which earned a growl and a sneer from Ivar. He turned and looked at you, seeing your half covered body and the wounds on the exposed skin. His face filled with a rage that you had not seen before, and his eyes made their way to the priest, who collapsed immediately and began begging for mercy. You looked at Ivar and raised a brow as he stepped forward. You moved in front of the priest and said,"Vengeance is mine to exact from him, Ivar. You will not take this from me. I need to reclaim my honor, from his blood." Ivar waited a split second before nodding and saying,'I will watch you do this so that those who question you about it in the days to come will know that you earned it back with his pain and suffering.' You knew that by all the rights that he had as a prince, he could take this kill from you. So you agreed that he could be there when you upheld the promise you made to the priest. He grabbed a passing viking and instructed him to make sure that there were guards on the king and priest at all times. After you were freed of your prize, you ran up to Ubbe, and asked about Aldred and Almund. Relief flooded your being as he told you that he had saved them from the wrath of the army. He said that Aldred, the oldest boy, had lost an eye while attempting to protect his brother, but that they would be joining the rest of the army shortly, to help prepare the camp. Ubbe nodded at Ivar, motioning for them to begin discussing the imprisonment. Ivar walked up to you and squeezed your hand, telling you to find a healer, before he trod off with his brothers. You walked up to Taras, who was standing stone still as if in a trance. You pulled her with you to the nearest healer, and convinced her to recieve help after letting her know that she would not be able to avenge Torvi if she did not get better. 

 

Afterwards, you both made your way to your furs, where you found the boys waiting for you. You watched as Taras laid down without a word, and then told the boys to follow you. When you arrived at the building Floki was said to be in, you walked inside. The boatbuilder was searching the building, and you cleared your throat to gain his attention. He sidled up to you, embracing you gently, having heard that you had been tortured. 'What do you need from me, y/n?' he asked kindly. You motioned to the boys and said,"These boys are my slaves, but I would no longer call them by their saxon names." You knelt down and looked at them each, asking if they would take viking names. They glanced at one another before smiles split their faces. 'Yes, we would, y/n.' You nodded and stood again, turning to Floki. "I would have you name them, as the Gods permit, Floki." He thought for a minute, then turned and looked them over. He motioned to the older boy and said,'You will be called Eirik One-Eye, earned from defending your brother bravely.' The boy nodded solemnly while Floki moved in front of the smaller boy. 'You shall be called Snorre, for your unruly and unbending nature, little one.' He ruffled the hair of both boys as you thanked him and left. Once outside the building, you bent down and looked them each in the face, saying,"You are slaves still, but with viking names, you may earn your freedom through strength and hard work. You will live with me and do as I bid, and punishment will be swift if you disobey me. Do you understand, and do you accept?" Your heard skipped a beat while waiting for their response. They agreed once again, and you all went back to your furs for a night of well deserved rest. Before you succumbed to sleep, your mind drifted to Ivar and his admission of wanting you. Content with his answers, you waited to see what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
